


Don’t you?

by MurrosApple



Series: Ishimondo FWB Trilogy [DISCONTINUED] [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blowjobs, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Implied One Sided Love, M/M, PWP, literally just porn, mondo gives Taka a blowjob that’s it, tags are hard you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrosApple/pseuds/MurrosApple
Summary: After being so embarrassed after jacking it to his best friend, who does that?, Taka is having trouble downstairs again. He’s pretty good at hiding a full blown erection but when there’s a Mondo, there’s a way.But everyone gives their best friend a blowjob.Don’t you?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo FWB Trilogy [DISCONTINUED] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677511
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Don’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> Right fellas, this can be read alone but is sort of a continuation of ‘Do you?’. 
> 
> I’ve decided this will be a trilogy. And dear god am I sorry for writing. 
> 
> I’ve been working on this for a while but I’m still embarrassed about writing fucking porn lmaooooo.
> 
> Anyway, read at your own risk, enjoy!

The first time we did ‘it’ was actually an accident. Not a flattering accident either. An unplanned accident. Much like my grandfather getting into power. I’m kidding. Although mentioning my grandfather in a story about how I managed to lose my virginity to my best friend? Odd.

When ‘taking care’ of yourself, your mind wanders because the task is so tedious that if you focus on it, it’ll last longer. I suppose that’s why people rely on pornography to get that sensation.

Before _that night,_ I’d ‘get off’ to the thought of vanilla sex with people that didn’t exist. Only a hole. Which I still felt bad about actually. So I usually imagined the fake person consenting to it. That only gave me a little bit less guilt.

But the night I imagined Mondo? Nothing could compare. It was like I was having sex with him for real. But I knew what had to be done.

I had to confront him.

Now, confronting your best friend was the easy part. Telling him you came to the thought of him taking you is a different story. 

I backed out. Everytime I racked up the courage, I backed out. My plan was ruined and I was mortified. So, I retreated. I stopped masturbating. And the problem came back. A solid erection almost nightly. Terrifying.

But one night, Mondo insisted staying the night; ‘to study’. Reality said that he was really trying to cuddle with me and watch movies. Perfect... if I wasn’t so ‘thirsty’. Is that what people call it?

Besides the point, sleepovers between us were so frequent that he practically lived with me. I would’ve been happy to let him live with me but my father was still a little iffy with his son being friends with a criminal. 

Said dad was downstairs. He opened the door for Mondo while I was mentally preparing myself to see Mondo in my room, in my bed. After I’d masturbated to the thought of him under me in said bed. Perverted thoughts were creeping in but I managed to hold them back.

After quiet stuttering in Mondo greeting my father and my father interrogating him. As a joke. He does it to make sure he has authority. Normally Mondo would punch someone like that but if he did, he’d be kicked out or worse, arrested.

There was a banging up the stairs followed by Mondo practically flinging himself into my room and engulfing me in a hug. Arms around my waist, face burrowed into my neck. Had we been lovers this would’ve been heaven. And it was heaven. But I was more focused on keeping my dignity and thinking of my coward of a grandfather in order to keep myself calm down south.

Mondo and I were always big on physical affection. There were times where it looked like we were about to kiss. Or ‘bone’ right there. But we’re friends.

Don’t you have affectionate friends?

Everyone does, right?

Yeah, of course!

”Taka! Bro, it’s been so long since we last hung out, man!”

He was practically squeezing me. I could feel his fingers gentle on my abs contrasting with his tight hold.

”Mondo, you know I’ve been preparing for my exams. They’re in three months.” I stroked his cheek against my neck and smiled. “But I have missed you too.”

He gave one final squeeze before letting go. I sat on the end of my bed, holding a pillow on my lap, just in case, before continuing.

”What’s the plan for tonight?”

I looked up and noticed more about him. His hair was tied in a small but messy bun, his makeup was fairly minimal and he was wearing a black button up, three buttons undone which revealed quite a bit of chest. I mean, it was a warm summer night. But... dear god did he look appetis-

Down, boy.

He had a cocky smile on his face. “Nothing too special, just a few movies, a little time to catch up on things and some time to destress.” 

”D-Destress-?!”

This boy was going to kill me if he opened his mouth again, I swear.

”I was thinking, since you had a hard time lately, we could do a sorta spa thing. You like that girly shit. So I assumed-“

I looked at his bag and saw and array of face masks. Along with a box of condoms.

”Using moisturiser on my hands isn't girly. I’ve never actually done a face mask before. But what’s with the condoms?”

I glanced up at his face to see it unchanging. A shame, somehow. I’d expected him to get embarrassed.

”Waterballoons.”

”Waterballoons?”

”We could blow ‘em up or fill ‘em with water! Fuck around!”

I sighed, knowing who I was dealing with. I took the box, pulling out a single packet between two of my fingers.

”Mondo, you absolute dog,” I chuckled, counting the condoms. “Half the packet has been used!”

He stood stiff, a light blush on his face. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh... some of the gang wanted one. You know h-how they are, yeah? Haha...”

I dropped the subject along with the condom back into the box, a slight smirk must’ve been present because I saw him tense up even more out of the corner of my eye.

”So, I guess that’s the plan.” I stood and thought for a moment, before grabbing a blanket. “Mondo, should we build a fort-“

”A fort?”

”Yeah, I’ll grab some chairs. You gather up my pillows.”

He gave me a nod and I went to get the chairs. Thoughts started to creep in again... a locked door, a little warm under the fort... his face against the pillow, biting and gripping the sheets until he-

Down. Calm down. He’s your best friend.

Don’t you think he’d hang you for thinking of him in the ‘less masculine’ role of the bedroom?

Actually, what do you mean ‘less masculine’, he’ll kill me for thinking about him.

And there it is. Well done, Taka, you just ‘popped a boner’ as the kids- teens say. 

Sighing, I just grabbed what I needed as well as a few snacks before going upstairs. Mondo was sitting patiently on my bed. I’m glad the chair was covering enough. 

”Right, let’s set this bad boy up!”

”You’re really calling it a bad boy?”

”Oh, hush!” I pressed a finger to my lips, a smile growing much like a certain unwanted guest.

After locking the door, we set up a not-so-shabby fort, using blankets and chairs over my bed. We used a few books to hold the chairs higher so it would give us more room on the bed.

Snacks? Ready! Movie? Ready! Snuggling with your best friend? Fantastic...

Somehow, we managed to get under my duvet. Hand stroking my hair, legs tangled and my arms around his waist. Highly comfortable!

I was starting to doze off. The movie wasn’t that interesting but looking up, Mondo was occasionally chuckling. Cute. I closed my eyes and before long...

”Taka?”

I peered open an eye.

”Yeah?”

”It’s kinda warm under here...”

”Do you want me to open a window...?”

”I was gonna ask if I could strip down a layer.”

Now, usually, I’d say yes without thinking. We’re comfortable around eachother. Nakedness has never been a bother. But the discomfort down south made me hesitate.

”...Taka?”

”Yeah, s-sure.”

”Bro, are you good?”

Mondo appeared concerned. He leaned over, a leg between my thighs as he felt my forehead. It’s not doubt that Mondo did make my heart absolutely melt at times but when he’s pressing against something you do not want him seeing it’s an entirely different story.

My breath hitched.

He raised an eyebrow.

”You’re pretty warm too, do you wanna get out of the covers?”

”NO!”

It was safe to say I startled him. He stared, wide eyed and I returned the stare, tears pricking mine. Fuck.

”Taka, are you okay?”

”Sorry, I’m fine just. Warm.”

Mondo sighed began stripping down his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his tiger print boxers. Wow. Somehow it’s more teasing to see them rather than him naked.

”Are you more comfortable now? You’re never this prude.” A cocky smirk crawled its way onto his face, arms crossed as he sat between my legs.

”Mondo, I’m not a prude.” My eyebrows twitched before furrowing. I sat up and removed my shirt and shorts. The coolness on my nipples was not helping.

Then, he tackled me.

A fit of laughter escaped him as he ruffled my hair. Wrestling. It lasted a while. Hands everywhere. 

Eventually, I ended up pinning him. We were both out of breath and slightly sweaty, panting.

I held him down.

”Gotcha!”

Victory was mine before I stopped thinking and collapsed against him.

I felt him tense up.

”T-Taka-?”

”Mondo, I-“

I rolled off of him, face flushed, covering myself with the blanket.

”No, it’s fine, s’n-natural... yeah.”

I turned away from him, mortified. 

”Don’t be like that, it’s not a big deal! I’m flattered actually!”

A hearty laugh rang through my ears, I squeezed my eyes shut.

A hand touched my shoulder and pulled me flat on my back. I tried to move away but Mondo straddled my thighs.

”Dude, chill. It’s just a boner.”

”Erections are embarrassing!”

”We’re both guys, man. It’s not unusual. I get boners all the time! Even at yours!”

”What? I never noticed!”

”I wouldn’t expect a guy to be looking at my dick.”

”Yeah-“

”Don’t be embarrassed by it. If you need to go... take care of it, I’ll wait for you.”

”That’s indecent!”

”You act like you never jack off.”

I stared blank at him for a moment. His eyes widened. “You never jack off?!”

”Keep your voice down. And rarely. Only if it won’t go away. But I usually wait it out.”

”Dude that’s unhealthy! That’s some serious blue balls waiting to happen. Look go and take care of yourself and-“

”No. I’ve already said no. I’m in your company and the thought of getting off while you’re in the next room is... gross!”

”What if you did it in here-?”

”What?”

”If you’re having trouble, I don’t... mind. Helping. I mean. I care about you ‘n’ shit-“

”Mondo that’s-“

”I really don’t mind.” He looked sincere. “It’ll feel great and we’ll never have to talk about it again-“

I can’t believe this was happening.

”No strings attached. I’m not inexperienced.”

”Mondo, that’s disgusting.”

”Hey! I don’t mind it! You’re the one who gets tighter balls than me!”

I merely looked away, mumbling an ‘okay’. He seemed excited to go through with it.

Removing the blanket, he slid down towards my crotch. His thumb teased the shaft lightly. Before he looked up at me for confirmation. I just nodded.

He peeled back the white briefs gently. He glanced from my face to my length.

”I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hard before.”

”I didn’t intend for you to see me like this either.”

He pouted and held it, stroking a few times with barely any grip before pulling the tip to his mouth and giving it a little kiss.

”M-Mondo, what are you doing?!”

”Blowie.” He said flatly with a smile. “I was thinking of giving you a handie but blowjobs feel fuckin’ great. This might just be the only one you have knowing you!” That hearty laugh again. It was quickly silenced by his lips around the head of my member.

I mean he wasn’t wrong. I was already biting my hand to keep quiet. Part of me wanted to tilt my head back and moan his name as a praise. But I was content watching his lips slowly move down.

Then came tongue. And _oh god_ was tongue something else entirely.

A soft and slow lick to the base. The tip of his tongue ran up the underside slowly. His eyes flickered up at me shortly before he went back to concentrating.

The room was silent aside from soft gasps and hitched of breath. I felt a little lightheaded. It’s not every day your best friend starts fellatio on you for the sole purpose of you releasing tension. 

Once his tongue made it just under the helmet, he wrapped his lips around me again and slowly went down. This time it was wetter. He began to slide and create a rhythm, although it wasn’t doing much for me.

As he got comfortable, however, dear god I was a state.

He’d began to suck and lick at me. Not desperately but not too teasingly. He was becoming more confident. The more confident he became, the less control I had over myself.

Whilst my head was somewhere else entirely, a strong grip found its way to Mondo’s hair which responded in him yelping, gagging and pulling off immediately, wiping his mouth.

”What the fuck was that?”

Mortified, again.

”I-I’m sorry-! I just-“

”Can you at least be less rough? Or give me some kinda warning before you pull out your kinks?”

He untied his hair and went back to work, guiding my hand to the back of his head. Shameful that I complied. I pushed his head down gently enough so he could resist. This only responded with a look of reassurance.

Mondo remained focused, lips bobbing up and down my throbbing length. It was heavenly. It’s like I could release at any moment.

_Wait what?_

Release?

_Oh dear god no..._

I felt it coming soon, I gripped Mondo’s hair as my hips bucked into his mouth. He let it happen and simply tried to match his tongue with my thrusts.

Knowing I was about to cum, I gave his hair a tug to pull his head off.

He resisted.

”Mondo- hah- I’m-“

He raised a finger at me. One moment.

”Mondo, y-you’re really not gonna- hah- oh- M-Mondo- I-I-“

Release. A buck of the hip and my mind went fuzzy. My chest rose and fell shallowly as I tried to come back to reality.

Once my vision cleared, Mondo was weakly holding up his finger still, my dick in his other hand.

His eyes squeezed shut and-

**Swallow.**

”Mondo, that’s disgusting-“

”Didn’t want to make a mess-“ He stick his tongue out and gagged a little. “Fuckin’ salty ugh-“

I sat up and grabbed a wipe from my nightstand and cleared myself off. 

“You still didn’t have to swallow.”

”Spitters are quitters!” He grinned.

”Go brush your teeth and try to get as much out of your mouth as possible.”

”I’ll be about ten minutes.”

”Ten-?”

”I gotta fix up a few things.”

He left and tried to be sneaky, taking the condoms with him. I raised a brow but said nothing. But he was gone for around ten minutes.

When he came out, he suggested we try out those face masks. So we did. To freshen up.

We didn’t really speak of it much until a week passed. It became... a pass time.

As disgusting as it is...

Many quite enjoy a friend with benefits.

Don’t you?


End file.
